


I'm a city angel

by klarogasms



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Based on a Adore Delano Song, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice to see you again, Chastity." Klaus smirked at her. Caroline instantly drew back her hand and narrowed her eyes at him. Stefan's look flicked back and forth between them, between the knowing smirk on Klaus' face and the angry blush on Caroline's. Why would Nik call her Chastity, why would Caroline call herself … unless they met when …</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a city angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! I wrote this for the Klaroline Appreciation Week on tumblr. It's for the day 6 prompt: Alternate Universe. The first part is inspired by Adore Delano's 'My Address is Hollywood' (listen to it, it's really good!).
> 
> Enjoy this one shot and Happy Reading!
> 
> xxx

" _I'm a city angel, but it doesn't pay well_

_Baby, that's okay."_

* * *

_**Caroline**_  fluffed up her long blonde hair as she stood in front of the smudged mirror of the shabby motel bathroom. She took a deep breath telling herself that she could do it, that she would just do the job, get the money and take the next cab and drive home. She turned around, her shoulders back, her head held high as she opened the door and strode into the room in her white High Heels. She wore a white mid-length coat and a really lacy white negligée beneath. A former client told her that she looked like an angel and guys seemed to dig that look. So she gave them what they wanted, played their 'angel', a sweet and innocent girl they could fuck around with.

She stopped at the edge of the filthy bed she'd rather not lie on and softly bit her lip as she unbuttoned the coat, her client's eyes following her fingers' movements hungrily. She averted her gaze as she shrugged off the coat, throwing it onto the nearest chair available. She stepped out of the Heels and climbed onto the bed, crawling towards her client's spread legs. She sat down on his lap, one of her hands resting on his shoulder while the other one slid down his torso towards his groin. Caroline felt his muscled chest underneath the shirt, felt him trembling underneath her feathery touch. She rested the hand upon the bulge which formed in his tight pants, putting slight pressure on it. He groaned when she started to massage him through his pants, all the while looking into his eyes with this innocent look she mastered throughout the last few weeks. She kept the massage going and slid the other hand down his torso until it reached his pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped them, slid his hard and leaking cock out of his pants and stroked him, hard and fast, using his precum to slick him up.

"Ready?" she asked after a while, her voice edgy and rough, as if she enjoyed giving him a handjob. He nodded, watched her as she retrieved a condom out of her bra and slid it on him. She prepared herself in the bathroom with loads of lube otherwise she wouldn't be able to do this job. Caroline lifted the hem of her negligée and put his penis in place, easing herself onto him slowly. She heard him groaning and let out a really faked gasp, pretending to enjoy him penetrating her. He switched their positions and started to pound into her, speeding up. She hated the sound of his skin slapping against hers, hated the faked moans and groans which echoed through the room. But they pleased him, and maybe he would tip her, you never knew.

After about 15 more minutes of this his rhythm went to hell, meaning he was about to cum. She faked an orgasm and was glad when he was done, finally slipping out of her. He got rid of the condom and dressed himself. She did the same and got out of the bed and got dressed in the shabby bathroom. He gave her a bunch of bills after he helped her into her coat (those clients were a rarity) and she counted them on her way to the door. He tipped her 50%. That happened once a month, when she was lucky. He opened the door of the motel room for her and nodded his goodbye before he made his way to the reception to pay for the room. Caroline returned the nod and was on her way to the main street to get into the next cab. She needed a long hot shower, she always felt dirty after nights like this. After all she didn't even know the guy's name.

"No." Caroline groaned when her alarm clock started screeching at eight o'clock in the morning. She had about four hours of sleep and had an eight hour shift at the local coffee shop ahead of her. She would start the shift at nine. And she had evening classes at the local college tonight, meaning that she wouldn't be able to have more than three clients that night, depending on how fast they were.

She got out of her bed and ready to work in less than 30 minutes. Her angel outfit was in her messenger back along with her stuff for school and everything else she would need throughout the day. It would be a rough day.

"Hey Care." Stefan, her co worker and best friend, greeted her.

"Hey Stef." she replied, hugging him before she went through the kitchen into the employees' room. Caroline put her bag into her locker, put on the red velvet apron and the cute little hat she had to wear and closed to locker. She picked up a few blueberry muffins on her way back out and stocked up the ones on display before she took her place as cashier.

"How was last night?" Stefan asked casually. It's always been like that. He knew everything about Caroline. He knew about her divorced parents, her dead father, her distant step sister, her absent mother, her barely living with the money she made and her second life as prostitute. Stefan basically was the brother Caroline always wanted but never had. They grew up together, went to school together and went off to college together. He tried to lend her money, he was well off. The only reason he worked at the coffee shop was to show his father that he could be very independent (his dad paid his apartment) and he liked to be busy. But Caroline wouldn't accept the money, she'd rather take two jobs to pay the rent, college and food; she didn't want to be dependent on anything or anybody. That's one of the few things she got from her mother.

"Alright I guess. I should survive." she replied, shooting him a reassuring smile. Stefan was the one who got her the job at the coffee shop in the first place. The sister of one of his old friends, the sister Stefan totally had the hots for, owned it. She actually owned the  _chain_ , the  _Dollhouse_  existed in twenty-five cities all over the country.

When they heard the bell ringing Caroline looked up, putting a trained fake smile on her face. She had a really hard time keeping it in place when she recognized her customer. He was the good tipping client form last night.

"Welcome to Dollhouse, how may I help you?" Caroline forced out the standard phrase their boss wanted them to say. He's been staring at his phone ever since he entered the shop.

"I'll just have a small black coffee to go. It's on the house, I'm Rebekah's brother." he ordered, causing Caroline to frown. She knew that their boss, Rebekah, had siblings, but she never allowed them to give them coffee for free.

"I'm sorry, but Rebekah never told me anything about not charging certain people. So that'll be $2.95." Caroline replied. The guy furrowed his brow and sighed in annoyance before he held up his finger for her to wait a second as he took a call. Caroline turned towards Stefan who just returned to stand by her side with the ordered cup of black coffee to go.

"Did you hear that?" Caroline whispered, furrowing her eyebrows in slight irritation. Okay, a lot of irritation actually. Stefan opened his mouth to answer when the customer hung up and returned towards the counter, about to give her a very pissed rant when his eyes landed on Stefan.

"Nik!" Stefan smiled widely.

"Ripper!" the guy (Nik?) replied as Stefan rounded the corner. They exchanged a manly man hug, with patting backs and everything, and when they parted they looked like they were about to kiss. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked him, finally releasing him. Caroline watched the two of them smiling widely at each other. The coffee was going to be cold very soon.

"It's Kol's and Bekah's 21st birthday. She forced us to gather, as a family, and celebrate with her just to throw us out the day after to throw a 'real' party with college friends and stuff." he explained, rolling his eyes at the mention of his sister. Caroline really didn't want to interrupt, but if the guy wasn't going to take his fricking coffee she'd drink it. She cleared her throat, getting the men's attention. She just really _really_  hoped that the guy wouldn't recognize her.

"Your coffee's getting cold." Caroline deadpanned, holding out the cup for him to take.

"It's on the house. Bekah's gonna kill me but she won't fire me." Stefan piped up smiling at the guy who nodded in gratitude.

"Oh and that's Caroline, my childhood friend I told you about." Stefan elaborated, introducing her to him. He looked at her, and it did take him a few moments to recognized her, but the way his eyebrows shot up and his lips crooked into a smirk was pretty damn telling.

"The one you had a crush on during freshman year?" he asked absentmindedly.

"I thought you had a crush on Elena? I played cupid for you!" Caroline bristled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Thanks Nik. Thank you very much." Stefan mumbled, "Aaaanyway, Care, this is Niklaus, Klaus for short. Bekah, Kol and I call him Nik though." Klaus stretched out his hand and Caroline resembled the motion. But instead of shaking her hand he lead it up towards his lips, leaning in to brush them over her knuckles.

"Nice to see you again, Chastity." Klaus smirked at her. Caroline instantly drew back her hand and narrowed her eyes at him. Stefan's look flicked back an forth between them, between the knowing smirk on Klaus' face and the angry blush on Caroline's. Why would Nik call her Chastity, why would Caroline call herself … unless they met when …

"No." Stefan said, looking at each of them to see that yes, Nik was one of Care's clients. "When?" he asked. It must have been throughout the course of the last few –

"Yesterday." Caroline replied sharply. The bell announcing that a new customer arrived shook them out of their trance. Caroline went back to work, trying to forget the fact that she fucked her boss' brother for money. Stefan and Klaus said their goodbyes before Stefan joined Caroline behind the counter, getting the girl's coffee ready.

* * *

_**It**_  wasn't until two months later that Klaus and Caroline met again. Stefan asked her to join him during their vacation, after all she saved up some money for the next semester and found another second job, one at which she sold her body in a socially accepted way; she started modelling. He went to visit his grandmother in Italy and afterwards he planned on spending some time with Rebekah who invited them (well, initially just him, but she didn't mind Caroline coming along, they got along pretty well) to visit her at her childhood home.

Caroline met Stefan's nonna, and even though they didn't understand each other at all they got along pretty well. She was a lovely old lady and she made Stefan do all the housework to go out shopping or have ice cream down the street or visit the beach with Caroline. Caroline eventually started to help Stefan with the dishes and stuff like that, but he still did the majority of work. She was on vacation after all.

When their three weeks in Italy were over they flew to London and it was a really nice first week Caroline had there. Esther Mikaelson, Rebekah's mum, was nice and very welcoming. She already knew Stefan (apparently the thing between him and Rebekah started earlier than he would tell her) and her and Caroline got along pretty quickly. When Caroline asked the women when the rest of the family would be visiting they exchanged a meaningful glance and told her that "Niklaus barely made it to the annual family holidays". Caroline was actually pretty relieved to hear that, she didn't feel like encountering him more often than she had to. She didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed of how she met him, she just wouldn't put up with his teasing about it. If he dared to try to do that again she'd probably hit him. Hard. But when Klaus heard that a certain blonde was on vacation in his childhood home he surprised everyone by not only attending the annual gathering, he arrived three days early.

"Niklaus!" Esther said surprised as she descended the grand staircase after one of the employees told her about her son's arrival.

"Mother." he replied, a smile gracing his features. He left his luggage where he stood and approached the elderly woman in a few long strides, enclosing her small figure (in comparison to his') in an embrace. Meanwhile one of the employees brought his luggage to Klaus' old room.

"You came." she stated the obvious, her eyes squinted in suspicion. She usually had to force her son to join them and he only did so every second or third year ever since he started to travel the globe as an artist. This would be the first time Niklaus visited them two years in a row and Esther's gut feeling told her that something was different. The only difference to usually she could think of was Stefan's friend, Caroline. She was a really sweet girl, polite, great sense of fashion. She liked food and cooking and she was independent. All the qualities Esther admired in a young woman. Caroline actually resembled Rebekah, now that Esther thought about it.

"I missed you." he replied. Esther huffed. He wasn't lying but that was obviously not the reason he came. "I'll be up in my room, I just flew for ten hours straight and need a shower." he added as he walked past her and skipped up the stairs. "Oh and mother?" he stopped halfway up the stairs, turning back to look at her, "Don't tell anybody."

Esther rolled her eyes at her son's antics but nodded anyway. If he wanted to surprise them so be it.

"Dinner's ready!" Stefan shouted into the hallway outside of the kitchen. Him and Caroline offered to cook because Caroline really wanted to try the recipe for lasagne his nonna gave her and he was scared that she'd fuck his family recipe up.

They set the table which stood in the kitchen to make it cosier. The table in the grand dining room was really empty with only four people sitting at one end of it.

"This smells delicious." Rebekah exclaimed as she entered the room. She took the glass decanter filled with water, lemon slices and ice cubes out of the fridge and put it onto the table as Caroline served the lasagne on the kitchen counter, giving Stefan the finished plates to put them onto the table. Esther joined them and smiled at the smell of freshly cooked food. When she looked at the table which was only set for four she sighed.

"We have a surprise guest, my dear, I'll set for another person." Esther told Caroline while retrieving the silverware.

"Is Kol early? Kol's never early. Elijah's always punctual and Finn's usually one or two days late." Rebekah said, taking a seat at the head of the table where her mother put an additional set of silverware.

"You'll see soon enough, darling." Esther replied, smiling at the eye roll she got for her answer. She sat down to her daughter's right. When the table was all set, the food for the mystery guest was on their place, Stefan sat down on Rebekah's other side and Caroline chose to sit next to him. Just as Caroline told them to enjoy their meal _he_ entered the room, all big smile and arrogant attitude.

"Surprise." he said, taking the place across form Caroline who tried to keep a straight face.

"Nik, what are _you_  doing here?" Rebekah asked in surprise. Caroline was asking herself the exact same question but decided not to express her surprise. She took a bite of her food instead. She totally nailed the recipe, even though she wouldn't have gotten the secret ingredient (about three shots of Campari) right.

"I missed my family, is that so hard to believe?" he asked, taking a bite of the food as well. He nodded in approval, of it, taking another bite right afterwards.

"You try to avoid us at all times. And this is the first time you came to see us the second year in a row." she replied before starting to eat as well. "This is delicious, Caroline." she added, smiling at her.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled "But I would've been lost without Stefan." she added.

Stefan rolled his eyes at her. "She's exaggerating. She tends to do that." he retorted. Esther smiled and shook her head at their attitude.

"Do not." Caroline defended herself in mock-consternation.

"See, you did it again." he smiled at her in between bites of food, nudging her side.

"Seriously, what's different this year, Nik?" Rebekah interrupted their childish banter, drawing the attention back towards their surprise guest. He just shrugged, smiling mysteriously as his look drifted towards Caroline. Everyone picked up on it, except for her of course, and looked at her. When she noticed the silence she looked up to find Klaus staring at her, his smirk in place.

"Stop that." she mumbled in irritation, still oblivious to the other three persons looking at her, and now at Klaus as well.

"Stop what?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in innocence.

"This smirk. I feel like you're trying to mock me and that upsets me." she mumbled lowly, taking another bite of food, breaking the gaze as she did so.

"Why would I mock you, love?" he asked, the smirk reappearing.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because of the circumstances under which we met." she hissed, clenching her fork in anger. How dare he treat her like that? Rebekah shot Stefan an irritated look, he told her they met in the coffee shop; but that wouldn't explain Caroline's reaction to her brothers idiotic antics.

"I don't see how there is anything wrong with that, don't you agree?" he smiled sweetly at her. Caroline shook her head at him, her lips pressed into a thin line. She leaned back in her chair, looking down at her half eaten meal and closing her eyes. She picked up the napkin, cleaned her mouth and excused herself before she exited the room. She just made a fool of herself.

Somehow Caroline managed it to avoid Klaus for the next two days, up until the rest of the Mikaelson family (except for Kol) arrived at the third day. Stefan and Rebekah introduced her to everybody and Finn's and Sage's daughter, Luna her name was, instantly enchanted her. The little girl was five years old and instantly told Caroline that she looked just like Stella, her favourite Winx fairy. The girl monopolized Caroline at every opportunity. And she really loved Klaus, therefore he was with them a lot of times. As soon as Luna left to get something or because someone wanted something from her Caroline's attitude returned to a hostile and cold one. She barely talked to Klaus and after two days he gave up trying to talk to her as well.

Esther, Rebekah and Stefan picked up on Klaus' and Caroline's mood swings around each other, Elijah noticed that there was something strange about a) the fact that Niklaus was there and b) his behaviour. Finn and Sage were too busy with their three kids, especially their 2 months old Nathaniel to notice anything weird. When Kol arrived at the sixth day, and he brought his boyfriend, the whole atmosphere changed.

"Jeremy?!" Caroline squealed loudly as the Mikaelsons greeted Kol.

"Care!" he exclaimed happily. They walked towards each other and Jer lifted her off the ground and swirled her around. They giggled when he let her back down and the whole Mikaelson clan watched them in wonder.

"You're so tall. And hot. Oh my god it's been years, Gilbert!" Caroline said as she cast a bright smile at him. Jeremy chuckled awkwardly, he used to have the biggest crush on Caroline back when she was a junior and he a sophomore in High School.

"Thanks. How are you even prettier than in High School? How's college going? And what are you doing here?" he bombarded her with questions.

Their reunion was interrupted by Stefan clearing his throat. "Hey Jer." he greeted the boy who was now taller than him. Jeremy turned towards him and smiled as they embraced very manly (it was ridiculous that guys didn't just  _hug_ ).

"Stefan Salvatore. You realize that I will break your bones as well if Damon breaks Elena's heart? After all you set them up." Jeremy said dead serious.

"He loves her." Stefan replied, the seriousness in his tone matching Jer's who smiled at the words. He nodded in approval before he draped his arm around Caroline's shoulders.

"Kol, this is Caroline. Care, my boyfriend Kol." he introduced one of his closest High School friends and his hot British roommate/boyfriend to each other.

"You're the infamous Caroline Forbes?" Kol asked, smiling at her.

"Depends on what he told you." she quipped.

"Only good things. Well, mostly." Kol retorted. He stretched out his hand and she resembled his motion. He ghosted a kiss upon her knuckles and she huffed in incredulity.

"What is it with you Mikaelson men and kissing hands?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

Kol smirked. "We do it to charm the ladies and the gents, darling." he replied, winking at her. Caroline snorted as she shook her head at him.

At dinner a few days later she sat between Kol and Luna who still demanded most of her time. Caroline didn't mind the girl, she now spent a lot of time with her and uncle Jeremy. Luna currently tried to get Sage to allow her to have dessert without finishing her peas. And Sage looked like she was about to kill someone because Nate wouldn't eat his mashed peas as well and sometimes she hated having children.

"Sweetie." Caroline said, nudging Luna. She looked at her, little mouth pressed into a thin line and her brow furrowed. "Why don't you want to eat your peas?" Caroline asked her, tilting her head a little.

Luna contemplated before she gave her an answer. "I don't like them. They taste weird." she replied, straightening her back.

"Shall I tell you a secret?" Caroline whispered loudly. The others on the table watched the interaction between the stubborn girl and Caroline. She only ever listened to her Granny, uncle Kol or uncle Nik when they tried to get her to eat up. Sometimes Rebekah could get her to do so as well but Elijah always failed miserably at the task. Luna nodded in answer to Caroline's question.

"When I was your age I was a horrible brat. I never ate up what my mum gave me for dinner and I got my dessert anyway. But now that I'm older I feel really bad that I always upset my mum by never listening to her. You can continue to be mean to your mum or you can at least try to eat some of the peas and make her happy, it's your choice, sweetie." Caroline told her. Luna's eyes widened at the story.

"Is your mum still upset with you?" she asked in horror. Caroline smiled and shook her head.

"She isn't but sometimes I wish that I would have been nicer to her when I was your age, she's my mummy after all." Caroline replied. Luna nodded in contemplation, her little brow furrowed in deep thought.

"I'll eat my peas mummy." she finally said, smiling at Caroline afterwards who returned it happily.

"Congrats, you just secured yourself a place in this family." Kol said when everybody returned to their own little conversations. Caroline shook her head. She already finished her meal, like most of the others.

"So I'm now officially invited to spend three weeks in this mansion each summer? Because I wouldn't mind." she laughed. Kol shook his head at her before his expression became a bit more serious.

"If it was up to me, yes. And I think the rest of the family would agree. Well, everyone except for Nik who is currently trying to kill me with his look by the way." Kol said, keeping his look locked with hers.

"Why is he giving you the look of death?" Caroline huffed.

"Actually he does that every time someone talks to you. Except for when you interact with Stefan, that seems to be alright in his book." Kol replied. Him and Caroline sat really close to each other, trying to avoid to be overheard.

"Which doesn't answer my question." Caroline said, giving Kol a lopsided smile. Kol joined her, Jeremy and Klaus pretty often when they hung out with Luna. Caroline really liked talking to him cause he was funny. And when she said funny she meant that Kol talked in innuendos 60% of the time. Caroline didn't know how often she tried to explain a joke to little Luna throughout the last few days without telling her about the birds and the bees because she didn't know whether Sage and Finn would like that.

"My best guess? He's jealous." Kol replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"What?" Caroline asked a bit too high pitched and loudly. Eyebrows shot up but the others mostly returned to their own conversations. She lowered her voice when she continued. "Why would he be jealous of his family talking to me?"

"Probably because you basically ignore him." Kol shrugged innocently. But there was this look of something else in his eyes and Caroline didn't like it. At all.

"His own fault." Caroline mumbled under her breath.

"What did he do?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Caroline sighed and rubbed her temples. Why not just tell him? Caroline felt like she could trust Kol and Rebekah who subtly prodded as well. She could tell them later tonight, they planned to go out to Rebekah's favourite club anyway. And as far as Caroline was informed Klaus wanted to talk about art things with Elijah, business-y stuff.

"I'll tell you tonight. Rebekah wants to know anyway and I guess I can trust you." Caroline said.

"Thanks." Kol said, a smile stretching across his features.

Caroline laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. "You're welcome. But don't prove me wrong or you will regret it." she threatened him.

"Care? Can I come in?" Jeremy asked after knocking on the door to her guest room.

"Fair warning: I'm in my underwear." she said. She currently looked through the clothes she put into the wardrobe for what felt like the fifth time and she still didn't know what to wear.

She heard Jeremy entering the room and closing the door behind him. He sat down on her bed, behind her, and Caroline turned around, throwing her arms up dramatically before she lay down next to him, putting her forearm over her eyes as a grunt escaped her lips.

"Don't know what to wear?" he asked clearly amused.

"Shut up, Gilbert." she replied, sitting back up to look at him. He was obviously ready to go, and she should be as well. They planned to meet in the entrance hall in 15 minutes and Caroline was abut to freak. Her hair was all done, her make up was on point and the only thing missing was an actual outfit.

"Why don't you wear those along with this?" he suggested, picking up a pair of high wast denim hot pants that had 'used look' written all over them (metaphorically speaking) and a flow-y half sleeved lacy white top. She tilted her head, examining the pieces of clothing before shrugging and walking towards the full length mirror with them in hand.

"Why're you here? Surely not to give me fashion advice." Caroline asked him as she put on the pants and buttoned them. She looked at Jeremy through the mirror, giving him an encouraging smile.

"I overheard a part of your conversation with Kol during dinner. And I guess I wanted to talk to you before you'd talk to him and Bekah." Jeremy admitted, giving her his sweetest guilty smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she pulled the top over her head. She adjusted it so the neckline wasn't weird and walked towards one of her suitcases to look for her white sling bag and her red high heels to match her lipstick.

"About 8 months ago I lost my second job as waitress because I tried to sue a customer for sexual assault." Caroline started to explain, facing her suitcase, "and I was panicking. I didn't know where to get a second job in time to pay the rent and I was almost out of food. Stefan offered to lend me money but I didn't want him to and I didn't really want to get a credit, I survived without one up until this point so why go into debt now?" she told him while walking towards the chest of drawers upon which she left her jewellery. She picked a golden locket on a long necklace in which she had a picture of herself and her mum as well as herself and her dad. Caroline chose matching ear studs and walked back towards the mirror before she continued. "I talked to a girl in my class and she told me about this strip bar one of her room mates worked at. I'm an ex-cheerleader and I still do yoga so I figured why not. I worked there for about two weeks but the money I made wasn't nearly enough. I noticed that some of my co-workers also had sex with the customers and it seemed to pay off. I contemplated, came to the conclusion that I wouldn't completely hate it and started to work as a prostitute." Caroline ended, checking out her outfit. She liked it. She turned around and faced Jeremy who stared at her with risen eyebrows and about a million questions in his eyes. "I started to work as model about two months ago and always used condoms. I even had a test and I'm STD free." she added, seeing the relief in his eyes. She was glad that he didn't ask how Klaus fit into this story, because she really didn't want to explain that twice.

Caroline walked towards him and took his hand, getting him to stand up. "The others are waiting." she said, shaking him out of his trance. He smiled down at her, pecked her brow affectionately and finally offered her his arm. She locked hers with his' and they walked downstairs to join the others.

A few hours later Stefan, Kol Jeremy, Rebekah and Caroline were pleasantly tipsy and sweaty. They returned to Rebekah's favourite booth with a cocktail each after leaving the dance floor.

"What is it you agreed on telling me over dinner?" Kol asked Caroline as soon as they sat.

"Is this about how you met Nik?" Rebekah piped up. Caroline nodded and took a sip of her Mojito. She repeated the story she told Jeremy up to the point she left out earlier today.

"I didn't meet Klaus in the coffee shop, like Stefan told you, I first met him the day before as one of my clients. He was one of my last clients ever, actually. I started modelling soon after and could stop fucking guys for money." she told them the additional bit. Rebekah's eyes were wide and Kol had a hard time keeping his laugh in. Jeremy had a moment of revelation because he didn't really notice the tension between Care and Klaus up until now and Stefan already knew the whole story. The silence was broken by Kol's laughter at which Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you just ask me for a raise? I would've given you one." Rebekah asked, looking something between a lost and a kicked puppy.

"It's nothing personal Bekah, I just feel like I'm losing my independence when I ask for an undeserved raise or when I ask Stefan to lend me money or something like that. I'm not comfortable with it so I find my own solutions. I know it's kind of fucked up. And I didn't completely hate it, it was just a job of the dreaded kind to me." Caroline explained squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"What exactly did Nik do to piss you off so much that you ignore him?" Kol asked after he finally calmed down.

"First off he brought it up when Stefan introduced us to each other the next day, which pissed me off. Like … what kind of person does that? He literally called me by my fake name. Secondly he always has this smug smile on which feels like he's mocking me for my former job. And this hurts me and pisses me off even more because I don't see anything wrong with working as prostitute as long as it's voluntarily." Caroline explained, taking a generous gulp of her cocktail afterwards. "He brought it up during dinner with Esther, like not directly but indirectly." she added. Kol mumbled some really nasty curse words under his breath and Rebekah took a deep sigh.

"I apologize for Nik's awful behaviour." she said, squeezing Caroline's hand this time around.

"I'd prefer not to dwell on it. I'll just keep on ignoring him until he musters up the courage to apologize himself." Caroline sighed, emptying her drink. She held up her glass in question and slipped out of the booth to be followed by Rebekah who needed a refill as well.

Rebekah bit her lip as they waited for the bartender to prepare them their drinks.

"Spill. You want to tell me something." Caroline said, smiling at Rebekah.

"I guess it doesn't really matter. But I think Nik doesn't even realize that he upset you that much. I know that this doesn't make him less of an arse, but would you mind if I talked to him about it?" Rebekah asked, still biting her lower lip.

"Why is it so important to you that Klaus and I get along? I mean go talk to him, I don't think it'll change anything … but why do you even bother?" Caroline asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. She thanked the bartender as he gave her her new drink and Rebekah did the same. They slid off their chairs to return to their booth.

"Because I think he actually likes you." Rebekah replied before she walked back, a surprised Caroline following her moments later.

* * *

_**When**_  Caroline got a call by Elijah three months later she was surprised to say the least. He wanted to engage her as model for the clothing line Niklaus designed. His line was supposed to be the big opening for the New York Fashion Week that year. Rebekah already told her about that when she dropped by the Dollhouse to check if everything was fine a few weeks ago. But she told them to shut up about it because she wasn't even supposed to know.

Klaus was a very well known artist, even out of the scene, and when he started to pursue fashion design his clothes instantly became a hit. Rebekah helped her brother with opening his first store and Elijah managed the business side. They all promoted it and fans of Nik's artwork were all over his debut in fashion design. That was about two years ago.

Caroline didn't know why Elijah wanted her as model, her in particular, because even though Rebekah supposedly talked to her brother during the time she spent with the Mikaelson family he never made a move to apologize or talk to her whatsoever. So naturally she was sceptical.

"Why would you hire me for a high end fashion show, Elijah?" Caroline asked him, leaning against the table she just finished cleaning. She currently worked her shift in the Dollhouse but it was around 11 o'clock, the shop was always empty around this time of the day.

"I don't mean to offend you but I wouldn't have hired you if it were up to me due to your inexperience as runway model. But my brother is picking out the models and he told me that his muse should present his artwork." Elijah explained. Caroline furrowed her brow in confusion. She was Klaus' muse? How the hell was she his muse?

"Send me the details and I'll check if I'm free. I actually got gigs and exams coming up so I might be busy." she replied as nonchalant as possible.

"Text me your E-Mail address, will you?" Elijah asked, shuffling was to be heard in the background.

"Will do. Good bye, Elijah." Caroline replied. She barely heard his answer of 'Good day Miss Forbes' before she hung up. What the heck was happening? Caroline huffed and pulled up Elijah's contact on her phone. She texted him her E-Mail address and slid her phone back into her jeans' pocket, getting back to work.

"Bekah it's Care." Caroline said later that day, listening to a heavily breathing Rebekah on the other end of the line.

"Oh I hope this is important." Rebekah mumbled, sounding out of breath.

"What are you … I don't even want to know, do I? Either way, this is about your brother." Caroline replied, continuing to fix herself dinner. She took a sip of the glass of white wine which she opened in order to calm herself. There was some more shuffling before Rebekah finally answered.

"Which one? The one with he stick up his arse or the peculiar one?" she asked obviously amused.

"Number two." Caroline replied, putting her friend on speaker to mix the sauce and the noodles.

"You interacted?" Rebekah asked, sounding surprised.

"Not directly. Elijah called me up because apparently Klaus, and I quote, said 'that his muse should present his artwork'. I mean what the hell? How am I his fashion muse? We're not even talking. Hell, we're not even on a politely smiling at each other basis." Caroline rambled. She sat on one of the kitchen counters, fork in hand, and started eating dinner out of the pot.

"I told you he liked you." Rebekah sing songed.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's why he talks to me."

"You do realize that there's a reason I call Nik 'the peculiar one'?" Rebekah asked

"But his  _muse_? That would mean that I inspired him for his new fashion line, I actually inspired work.  _His_  work. This can't be happening, Bekah!" Caroline argued, wildly gesturing with her fork in hand, which Rebekah couldn't see of course.

"Most people would feel honoured about being an artist's muse, Care. Why do you hate it so much?" Rebekah asked, sounding like a mother right about now. Caroline knew this trick of hers. Rebekah would ask her the questions she didn't want to think about and Caroline would feel even more confused after this phone call. At least that's what usually was the case after talks with her blonde friend.

"I … because … I don't want to be Klaus' muse, Bekah." Caroline admitted, ignoring the rest of her food and hopping off the counter. She took the bottle of white wine with her and plopped down on the couch in her really small living room.

"Why?" Rebekah prodded.

"I don't know I just don't! I don't want to actually form a connection with someone who made me question myself so much." Caroline mumbled into the receiver.

"Elaborate. The questioning yourself part." Rebekah coaxed.

"He was the first client I ever met out of my working place and it sent me into panic mode. And the fact that I fucked my boss' brother kind of screwed with me and I felt horrible even though it wasn't my fault and I asked myself if our first meeting would've went different if the circumstances were different and if I should've just accepted Stefan's help or gotten myself a credit … and then I asked myself why the hell I wanted our first meeting to be different in the first place. It's confusing." Caroline explained as best as she could.

"Did you want Nik's and your first meeting to be different?" Rebekah asked, surprise and excitement lacing her voice.

"I don't know … I guess? We could've probably been great friends." Caroline replied, taking a big gulp of wine.

"I think my mission for today is accomplished." Rebekah said smugly before she sent her two kisses and hung up. Caroline sighed and laid down on her stomach on the couch. She turned her head, she didn't feel like suffocating herself. What the hell did Rebekah do?

A few days later, after a lot of contemplation, she called her model agency and told them to blow off a photo shooting she had during Fashion Week. She wrote Elijah to send her the contract so she could read it and he happily agreed. He actually told her that he was glad that she agreed to model Nik's new line.

Caroline was supposed to arrive one month before the actual show (thank god that time span was during her vacation and Rebekah was more than willing to give her the time off) to start her training as runway model. Elijah got her a few smaller gigs so she'd have some experience when the big day came.

* * *

_**The day**_ Caroline arrived in New York City was an exceptionally bad one of hers. Her period just started, she was easily annoyed, her hair wouldn't do as she wanted it to and she spilt coffee over her favourite sweatshirt which she currently wore. She was an emotional mess when the flight landed. After claiming her luggage she went out of the terminal and was surprised to find Klaus waiting for her. He was behind all the families and partners waiting for their loved ones and the men in suits waiting for business men. He just stood there, looking good in a Henley, black jeans and combat boots. Caroline wanted to kick herself at the thought but it was the truth and she was nothing if not honest.

"Klaus." she said politely to get his attention when she was about 10 metres away from him. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile she hesitantly returned.

"Caroline." he greeted her with a nod when she stood in front of him. "Let me take that." he said and took one of her suit cases and her hand luggage so she was left with one trolley. He motioned her to follow him and lead her towards the garage. When they arrived at his car they stowed the luggage in the trunk. They slid into the driver's and the co-driver's seat and remained in silence. Up until they were in the middle of a New York after work traffic jam and there was no visible end.

"How was your flight?" Klaus asked her, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

Caroline shrugged. "Alright, I guess. Today's a weird day so nothing's going to be better than alright." she explained, watching the people who hastily passed the car on the pavement. Walking would've probably been faster.

He nodded. "I know that you probably ask yourself what the bloody hell you're doing here, with me of all people …" he said shaking his head as he laughed without humour, "but I can assure you that I won't bother you more than necessary."

That made Caroline actually look at him. She turned her head, tilting it slightly, her brow furrowed as she eyed him up. "Why me? Why am I your muse?" she asked.

Klaus seemed to be surprised at her question and turned to look at her. He shook his head and shrugged. "There are a lot of ways you inspired me. I could tell you how you inspired each and every piece of this clothing line if you want me to." he replied without really answering her question.

Caroline contemplated. That's exactly the kind of thing she didn't want to happen; any kind of a possible emotional connection. She averted her gaze and stared straight ahead, trying to get her curiosity to die down. "I'll consider it." she caved a little.

Three weeks later she found herself in Klaus' atelier, finally giving into her curiosity. Rebekah made a big fuss about Caroline being invited into Klaus' working place because apparently he didn't even allow his siblings into it. Caroline walked 7 shows during the last 21 days and she was exhausted. Elijah booked her for only one more show, which was tomorrow, and gave her off the last few days before the big show.

"I hope you don't mind the chaos." he said as he lead her through the big room to a door which lead into another room.

"It's fine." she simply replied, following him. When he opened the door he revealed an even bigger room. He turned on the lights and Caroline was greeted by three rails full of clothing. She was stunned and stopped in the threshold, staring at the amount of clothing and the really beautiful dress which was on a tailor's dummy. "Wow." she said, smiling at him before entering the room. She walked towards the rail closest to her and looked through the different ensembles. "This is amazing, Klaus!" she exclaimed in wonder, giving him a smile over her shoulder.

"Thank you, love." he replied, leaning against the desk on which he had his sewing machine. "Do you want to see the outfits you'll be wearing?" he asked and she nodded.

"I only engaged 10 models including you and each of you will show three different outfits. A summer one, one sexy party outfit and evening wear." he explained as he tugged out two outfits. Caroline nodded, following him on his way to the sewing machine. There was a giant mirror between the table and the tailor's puppet she noticed upon entering. She took the first outfit and walked towards the mirror, holding it in front of her.

"What's my third outfit?" she asked, noticing that he only picked out two clothes hangers. Klaus nodded towards the beautiful gown on the dummy. Caroline looked at him, her eyes wide and he just smiled at her, motioning her to take a closer look. Caroline did as he suggested after returning the other outfits.

"How did I inspire you to come up with any of this?" she asked lowly, examining the alabaster white mermaid dress which was covered in delicate pearl ornament. Klaus stood next to her watching her reaction with a small smile.

"This particular dress? It basically sums up the way I see you. It's beautiful, it's delicate, it's outstanding. The cloths flow, just like your hair and it shines, like your eyes and your personality. I couldn't picture anybody else wearing it." he replied, his eyes never leaving her face. "And the rest of the outfits? Take this for example:" he said, pulling out an ensemble of a knee length raspberry coloured circle skirt with a leather belt and a black lace shirt with a really low back neckline, "It reminds me of the lipstick you wear a lot, and it's sweet and sexy, just like you."

Caroline averted her gaze from the dress in front of her and looked at him, her eyes wide in wonder and her head slightly tilted. "I thought you disliked me." she said lowly. She was fascinated to say the least. And she felt … special. He made her feel special and Caroline didn't know how to feel about that.

He chuckled lowly at her words, offering her a lopsided smile. "I fancy you, Caroline. Is that so hard to believe?" he asked her. Caroline couldn't comprehend his words, not really. She felt completely overwhelmed.

"Actually, yes. You barely even talk to me." she managed to reply, her brow furrowing.

"You're strong, you're beautiful, you're full of light. I enjoy you." he replied, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, his fingertips lingering longer than necessary.

"Klaus." Caroline said under her breath. She couldn't get herself to look away from him.

He leaned in and his lips brushed her cheek, sending a tingling sensation down her spine. She closed her eyes, not daring to breathe in or out right now. She only ever opened her eyes when he retreated, taking a deep breath. She didn't dare to look into his eyes, not looking at him at all instead.

"I should … I have to go." Caroline forced the words out.

"I'm sorry." Klaus mumbled, leading her towards the door leading into the atelier in the first place.

"Don't be." she replied, surprising herself and him. "See you." she added smiling at him before she left.

The day of the big show was extremely stressful. Caroline got up really early and did her yoga routine to get her system going. Later that day Elijah sent a cab to pick her up and drive her to the revenue. When she arrived there were models bustling about and Klaus did the last adjustments on the clothing. Two girls were already in the mask and their make up was being done.

"Care!" Rebekah greeted her smiling widely. Caroline made her way towards her and embraced Rebekah happily. This would be the first time she would see Klaus after the cheek-kiss-i-fancy-you incident. She hadn't told Rebekah about that, not yet, but she would probably guess, depending on how Klaus and her acted around each other.

"Caroline." he said as he approached her and his sister. She smiled at him and gave him a small wave, earning raised eyebrows form Rebekah. That's the most civil she's ever seen them act around each other.

"Ready for the last adjustments? The outfits should fit perfectly but I have to make sure." he explained.

"Of course, I'll just change." Caroline replied, walking towards the clothing rail. She picked out the outfits with her name tag on the plastic bags they were under and changed behind the curtain nearby. She was petty sure that Bekah was going to interrogate her brother about what was going on. Caroline took a deep breath and steeled herself. She was going to focus on nothing but her job for today. She would be sweet, polite and nice Caroline who won Miss Mystic Falls back in the day. She could do that.

"Klaus." Caroline said loud enough for him to hear her over the sound of chatter, blow driers and clicking heels. He turned towards her and his eyebrows shot up as he saw her in the outfit, in the clothing he designed, with her in mind. He made his way through the models, make up artists and hair stylists, Rebekah tagging along.

"You look gorgeous." he uttered, smiling at her.

"Thank you." she replied, returning his smile. She would be professional and nice. Rebekah eyed them closely, even if Klaus didn't tell her anything she obviously was very suspicious.

"Okay, just turn." he commanded, and she did as she was told. Right now Caroline wore a lime green jumpsuit with cutouts and other artsy stuff. It was strapless and fitted perfectly. "Test walk." he said, motioning her to follow him to the stage. She slipped into her assigned Heels and followed him. When they arrived at the stage Caroline was glad that she couldn't see the amount of seats because the lights were already on. "Music! Tape one, track ten!" he shouted into the air. Seconds later a melody was played and Klaus motioned her to start walking. Caroline did as she was told, posed at the end of the runway, her hands in the pockets of the jumpsuit, and turned back around, walking back towards Klaus. He nodded in approval and motioned her to follow him backstage. On their way they passed Rebekah who watched Caroline walking from the back.

"What the bloody hell is up with you two?" she asked lowly.

Caroline shrugged. "We work together hence we're civil." she replied as she took the next outfit off the rail. She vanished behind the curtain to change but Rebekah followed.

"You're not just being civil. I know how you being civil looks, Care, I saw you working in the Dollhouse." Rebekah deadpanned, "There's something different but Nik won't tell me what happened."

"I won't either. At least not today." Caroline replied, feeling Rebekah glare at her. "Zip me up?" she asked her, smiling sweetly at her and Rebekah complied, rolling her eyes.

"You better tell me during the after-show party." Rebekah said sternly and slipped out of the small space. Caroline sighed heavily, adjusting the skirt lace top ensemble Klaus showed her days ago.

 _It reminds me of the lipstick you wear a lot, and it's sweet and sexy, just like you._  His words echoed through her mind. She shook her head, she was supposed to be professional.

Klaus motioned her to spin and she did, vanishing to change into her last outfit after he nodded in approval. She felt like a Queen in the beautiful dress. She changed out of it and back into the outfit she arrived in after he approved.

Caroline joined two other models who currently waited to get their make up done.

"Caroline" she introduced herself, smiling at them.

"Natasha." the read haired one replied, returning the smile.

"Tifanny" the brunette introduced herself.

"Your first Fashion Week?" Natasha asked, tilting her head.

Caroline nodded. "I just started modelling and was really surprised to get a call form Elijah about the fashion week." she explained.

"Elijah called you personally?" Tiffany asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I kind of know the Mikaelson family. I work half time in the Dollhouse, Rebekah's coffee shop chain." Caroline replied.

"I overheard Klaus and Rebekah talking about you when you changed." Natasha said, a smirk on her lips.

Caroline groaned. "What did they say?" she asked.

"Rebekah asked whether something happened between you and Klaus and he said that he wouldn't talk about it and that today was about business and not his love life." Natasha summarized.

"Is there something going on between you and him?" Tiffany asked, her eyes wide.

"No. We didn't even talk to each other until about a month ago." Caroline replied.

"Tiffany, Natasha, Caroline! You're next!" the blonde make up artist said, motioning for them to come and sit down. They did as they were asked and the conversation about Caroline and Klaus was done with, at least for now.

After the make up and hair was done the girls nipped at the water bottles standing around, only allowed to drink with straws in order not to mess up their lipstick. They would only change little stuff in between outfits like lipstick and lashes, there wasn't time for much else with only 10 models walking the runway.

"Ladies!" Klaus said loudly, getting everybody to shut up and gather around him. "The summer outfits will be presented in 30 minutes exactly. I want you to be ready to walk the runway in 25 minutes." he announced and motioned everybody to get back to work.

Caroline was once again joined by Rebekah.

"How do you feel about your first Fashion Week?" she asked, tilting her head at Caroline.

Caroline sighed and flexed her fingers, checking her nails. "I am incredibly nervous but I'll nail this." she said, looking up at her from her fingers.

"You will." Rebekah agreed, taking her hand and squeezing it firmly.

Caroline sighed. "I'll go change into the jumpsuit." she said as she gave Rebekah her bottle.

"I'll sit in the first row!" Rebekah replied and walked out of the backstage area.

The girls stood in line 5 minutes before the show was going to start and Klaus checked the order. Every girl was to walk the runway on her own, the next girl wasn't supposed to enter the runway until the first girl was leaving. This would give them enough time to change and adjust the make up backstage. Caroline took a few deep breaths and saw the first girl, Tiffany it was, leaving as soon as the music started. They each walked to their 45 seconds of the track and as soon as Caroline's started she started walking. She passed Natasha who was on her way backstage and just walked, staring ahead. She felt her heart beat in her mouth and stopped on the end of the runway, posing with her hands in the pockets. She counted down 5 seconds, smirked and changed her pose after about two seconds. Then she turned back around, her hands out of her pockets, swaying next to her hips.

As soon as she was backstage, she started to strip out of the jumpsuit and the light grey heels and slipped into the black heels along with the lace circle skirt ensemble. She walked towards a free make up artist, got the green lashes and the grey lipstick removed and replaced by raspberry lipstick along with thick black lashes. Meanwhile someone undid her fishtail braid and fluffed up her hair to perfection. She was back in line two girls before she had to go back on the runway. This time around the music was dancier and Caroline walked in step to the music. She posed at the end of the runway, winking before she twirled back around to leave the stage.

Backstage she repeated the routine, only this time around Klaus was there to help. He wore tight black jeans along with a light grey pullover with V-neck and his usual combat boots, only tidier.

"This is the masterpiece of my collection, Caroline." he explained as he zipped her up. He removed the bra straps as the hair stylist started putting Caroline's hair up in a loose, curly bun, leaving some curls to hang freely around her face. The make up artist removed her lipstick and put on dark red, almost black one. Caroline wore cream coloured High Heels.

"You'll walk the runway, come back here and then every girl will walk the runway and stop at her assigned position in my favourite piece of the collection. And then you'll walk out as the last girl and pose on the front right of the runway and then I will come, you'll take my hand and we'll bow and the girls will do directly after us simultaneously." he continued and Caroline nodded.

"Okay" she said just as the make up artist was finished.

"You're beautiful." Klaus said lowly and Caroline blushed lightly.

"You actually look pretty handsome." she flirted back and Klaus smirked at her. Caroline walked back towards the runway and Natasha just left as she arrived. She took a few deep breaths and as soon as she saw Natasha she started walking and did so slower than before, to the beat of the now more classical music. She swayed her hips and posed at the end of the runway, her right hand splayed on her hip and turned back around. As soon as she was backstage she stood in line behind the rest and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over it and was met by Klaus really blue eyes.

"Thank you." he said, offering her a genuine smile.

"Every day." she replied and returned his smile. She turned back around and saw Natasha leaving. Caroline counted to twenty before she left and walked through the two rows the other girls built and stopped at the far right corner, striking the same pose she did before. The crowd was already applauding but then the applause intensified and she saw the first row people changing positions, meaning they stood up; she was sure that Klaus had entered the runway. Soon after the standing ovation started she saw him out of the corner of her eye. She looked at the hand her offered her, and took it with a small smile. He bowed, she curtseyed and when they stood straight again he let go of her hand and she followed Natasha backstage. As soon as they were out of sight they started cheering and hugging and high-fiving each other. The show was rather successful.

About two hours later the girls wore pretty stuff and were in a room along with celebrities and models, drinking drinks and chatting.

"Caroline!" Rebekah said and hugged her tightly "You looked beautiful and you did great!"

Caroline smiled widely. "Thanks, Bekah. This is awesome." she replied before she took a sip of her drink.

"So tell me, what happened." Rebekah whispered excitedly and Caroline took a deep breath just to be interrupted by Klaus.

"And this is Caroline, the muse for the collection. Caroline, my good friend Marcellus. He's a big fan and a close family friend." he introduced them to each other.

"Pleasure." Caroline said extending her hand. And why did she expect him to do anything else but to lead it up to his lips and ghost over her knuckles?

"The pleasure is mine." he replied and winked at her.

"Don't let him charm you, he's not that good in bed." Rebekah whisper shouted.

Caroline snorted a laugh. "I'm not into you, sorry." she said giving Marcellus an apologizing smile.

"I would never hit on you, considering that  _my friend_  has his eyes on you." he replied, glancing at Klaus who rolled his eyes at Marcellus. "By the way, call me Marcel. Only Klaus calls me by my full name. And my mom." he added, smiling at Caroline.

"Marcel it is." she said, totally ignoring the fact the Marcel basically told her that Klaus was into her. She kind of got that from the fact that her 'fancied her' but it was weird. It was like everybody expected her to feel honoured and fall head over heels for him. And yes, Klaus was incredibly attractive. He was muscle-y in all the right places, had a British accent, really kissable lips and his smile was dashing. Not his smirk, Caroline still felt like hitting him when he directed it at her. And that was the problem, really. Stefan, Rebekah and Kol just assumed that Caroline would eventually get over the episodes of self-doubt Klaus gave her and the embarrassment he made her feel over something she wasn't ashamed of. But she wasn't over it and she doubted that she would ever really be if he didn't apologize. And up until now he hadn't even tried and it pissed her off.

So yes, she probably felt attracted to him, sexually at least, and something more could happen between her and Klaus, but no, she wouldn't just throw herself into his arms without him manning up and apologizing or at least properly talking to her first.

"Caroline and I have to talk about important girls stuff, boys." Rebekah said and smiled sweetly, before she started to drag Caroline along towards a more private sitting area.

"Shoot." she said as soon as Caroline took the place next to her.

"I was in his atelier, he complimented me, I was fascinated by his artwork and asked him how I inspired it, he explained by complimenting me even more. We had a moment, he fancies me, he kissed my cheek and I left." Caroline summarized the events.

Rebekah rose her eyebrows at her. "How do you feel about it?" she asked, tilting her head slightly which was a clear sign she just slipped into interrogation mode.

"I was shocked, still am, I didn't realize he actually liked me. I guess I feel attracted to him. But he still didn't have the decency to apologize or even properly talk to me about the way he treated me so he doesn't really have a chance with me right now." Caroline said, averting eye contact for the better part of the time. She couldn't believe that she actually said that out loud.

"So he does have a chance with you?" Rebekah asked, excitement seeping into her voice.

Caroline tilted her head in thought before she gave Rebekah a slight nod and a small smile. Rebekah smiled widely and clapped happily.

"Caroline." Klaus greeted her. He stood outside of her hotel room and gave her this sweet smile of his'.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked, stepping back and motioning for him to come in. She closed the door behind him and they sat down on the couch of the suite Elijah picked for her.

"I wanted to invite you to have dinner with Rebekah, Elijah and I tonight. As thank you." he explained, clasping his hands.

"I'd love that. How formal is the dresscode?" Caroline asked, leaning back on the sofa.

"Be chic and you're good." he replied. Caroline nodded, tilting her head at him. He wanted to say more but the words didn't seem to leave his mouth.

They sat there in silence, glancing at each other and catching the other just to avert their gazes. Klaus took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry." he suddenly broke the silence. Caroline rose her eyebrows at him, urging him to elaborate. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we first met and when we were at my mother's. I didn't realize I hurt you, I was just being my inconsiderate thoughtless self and I'm sorry I hurt you in the process." he said, the words rushing out in one go.

"Took you long enough." Caroline smiled at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I forgive you." she added in afterthought.

"I'll leave then." he said returning the genuine smile she directed at him.

"See you tonight." Caroline replied.

This time it wasn't a cab, it was Klaus who picked her up. He leaned against his car after telling the reception to inform her that her ride was ready. Caroline came out of the hotel building, wearing a stunning white A-line lace dress ending about mid-thigh. She wore a leather jacket and had a white clutch matching her High Heels in her hand. She spotted him immediately and walked up to him. He held the door open for her and closed it before he rounded the car and took the driver's seat.

"You look ravishing, sweetheart." he complimented her, glancing at her as he started the engine.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." Caroline replied, smiling as she kept her gaze on the wind shield.

"Rebekah is really obnoxious, by the way. She's basically planning our wedding." he told her, driving down the street. Caroline snorted a laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"That's really her. She does realize that we're not even romantically engaged yet?" Caroline replied.

"Yet?" Klaus asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you do fancy me, don't you?" Caroline asked, keeping the smile off her face as she continued to stare out of the wind shield.

"I do." Klaus confirmed.

"And I don't particularly hate you. Especially now that you finally got the guts to apologize." she elaborated, finally risking a gaze at him. He tried to keep his eyes on the street but they strayed towards her every now and then.

"So I do have a chance with you?" he asked, a small smile forming on his face

"You do." she confirmed "But we should probably get to know each other first."

Klaus nodded, the content smile never leaving his features.

* * *

_**After**_ New York Caroline returned back home and worked at the coffee shop, went to college, wrote papers, had exams, did learn sessions with Stefan, hung out with Rebekah, had modelling gigs twice to four times a month; it was basically her routine, day to day life. Except that it wasn't. Every now and then Klaus dropped by, taking her out for dinner, having movie nights with her, going out for coffee. Sometimes they would notice that they were in the same city due to work and would meet up for lunch or dinner. They texted most of the time and called each other up when they needed advice or just wanted to talk to the other person.

"Hey Klaus." Caroline said into the receiver of her mobile phone.

"Hey, where are you right now?" he replied. The background noise was loud, it sounded like he was close to a main street.

"I'm at the Dollhouse, just finished my shift. I'm about to close up." Caroline answered. She grabbed her messenger bag out of her locker and closed it after slipping into her denim jacket.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked, a smile audible.

"Yep, just planned on heating up yesterday's leftovers and watch some TV. You wanna join me? You can sleep on the couch." she suggested, smiling to herself. It was one of the things they just did. Caroline slung the strap of the messenger back over her shoulder and walked towards the back door to lock it.

"I'd love to. Should I pick up a movie on my way?" he asked just as Caroline finished locking the door. She was on her way to the front door, checking whether the cooling room was set on the right temperature meanwhile.

"Nah, as long as you don't mind watching Age of Ultron." she replied as she locked the front door of the Dollhouse.

"Fine by me. I'll be at yours in 10." he said.

"Yup, you know where the spare key is if I'm a bit late. I have to pick up some stuff on my way." Caroline replied, choosing the route home which lead past a 7/11.

"Okay." he replied and they hung up. Caroline smiled to herself. She liked watching movies with Klaus. He wasn't annoyed by her constant commentary and her talking to the characters even though they clearly couldn't hear her. The opposite was the fact, he joined her audio commentary most of the times and they ended up tearing the movie into metaphorical pieces.

She entered the store and picked up the groceries she needed, paid them and left with a way too heavy messenger back, finally heading home. When she arrived she already saw that the lights in her flat were on. The first time that happened her neighbour called the cops because she thought there was a break-in. When Caroline arrived she started laughing at the sight of Klaus in handcuffs, her panicked neighbour (she was a sweetheart, really, but sometimes Anna overreacted) and two really grumpy and annoyed cops.

Caroline unlocked the door to the apartment complex and ascended the stairs, humming to herself.

"Honey, I'm home!" she said as she unlocked the door, her voice pitched as ridiculously high as she could manage. She shut the door with her foot and went into the kitchen where she found Klaus sitting on the counter, waiting for the pizza in the oven.

"Hey Care." he said, smiling at her. He slid off the counter and helped her putting the groceries she bought away. When they were done the pizza was hot and they put it on plates, grabbed a bottle of cola and sat down on her sofa.

"Movie's already in." Klaus said, giving her the blanket she always cuddled up in.

"Thanks." she replied, smiling at him. They settled into the couch and happily munched on their pizza as the movie played.

Thirty minutes in Caroline turned towards Klaus. She was already done with the pizza and her plate stood on the small coffee table which filled up most of the space between her sofa and the TV.

"Have I ever told you why Tony is my favourite character?" Caroline asked him. They could've paused the movie but they watched it pretty often and knew most of the dialogue by now.

"Why?" Klaus asked, turning towards her.

"Tony's smart. He's not just good looking and has a lot of sass, but he's incredibly smart. Sometimes he's a real ass about it but he never looks down on someone because they're not as much of a genius as him. Yes, he tends to get annoyed when people don't understand what he's talking about but he's never really mean about others not being as smart as him." she explained, licking her lips "It's kind of the same when you talk artsy to me. I don't get most of the stuff you're trying to explain to me, I'm a business major after all, and you get really annoyed with me sometimes but you're never mean about it." Klaus smiled at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Caroline returned his smile, blushing at the light touch of his fingers against her cheek. It felt like the skin underneath his fingers tingled.

"May I kiss you, Caroline Forbes?" he asked, the smile never leaving his lips.

Caroline bit her lip and nodded. "You may." she answered hoarsely.

Klaus leaned in, pressing his lips on hers in a firm kiss. He retreated, looking into her lidded eyes before he dove back in, moving his lips against hers. His hands slid around her waist, stroking down her back and resting on her hips. Caroline tilted her head, deepening the kiss as she climbed on top of him, making herself comfortable on his lap. She took his lower lip between her teeth and tugged at it before releasing it and tracing it with her tongue. He opened his mouth, and their tongues joined in a dance for dominance. Caroline retreated, gasping for air.

"I really wanted to do this for a while now." Caroline admitted, smiling at him.

"And did I live up to your imagination?" Klaus asked, mirroring her smile.

"In the kissing area? Yes." she replied, leaning back in, locking her lips with his'.


End file.
